


Vogue

by rainydaysareover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysareover/pseuds/rainydaysareover





	1. Chapter 1

“Harry, I’m leavin’ for work! I’ll see ya when I get home, lad!” the familiar Irish accent rang out to a sleeping, drooling Harry. The curly-haired boy stirred in his sleep, pulled from his now forgotten dream, and jumping up as every morning, he heard the front door slam. Same as every morning, he woke from Niall going to work while he sat around their shared flat, and same as always, Niall had left a sticky note on the bathroom door.  
‘We need to talk when I get home and please: take a shower, clean the kitchen and fill Pickles’ bowl!’  
Pickles was his and Niall’s grey tabby cat, it was about a year or so old and was about as plump as Garfield due to how much Niall fed the poor thing. Harry sighed as he rolled out bed, pulling the red plaid duvet from off him. The room was silent other than the noise of Harry’s shuffling and the fan that flicked gently at Harry’s disheveled curls.  
“Pickles!” Harry called, his voice gravelly and rough from his slumber, whistling a bit as he shuffled into the kitchen to the Tabby’s bowl and filling it about half-way. Pickles came running over, the fat of his belly swinging side-to-side as he did so. Harry nonchalantly pet the cat’s soft, furry head before walking sleepily towards the bathroom. The bathroom was a mess; clothes were strewn across the brown and cream coloured tiles and the sink was a mess of toothpaste and ashes, Niall’s boyfriend had once again decided the sink was a good place to ash his cancer stick. The glass door of the shower was frosted with grime and the walls of the shower had hairs stuck onto it from where Niall and Harry stuck stray hairs as they detached from their scalps. Harry sighed and threw the majority of the clothing into the hamper before adding his grey Calvin Klein boxer-briefs to the pile, stepping into the shower.  
.~~  
“Wendy!” Louis summoned his blonde-haired assistant into his office. She scurried across the cream coloured carpet into his office, her ankle nearly twisting in the three inch, Gucci stilettos she wore.  
“Yes Mister Tomlinson?” she chirped, fixing her black and white striped tank top that hid beneath her black cardigan.  
“Put an ad on the cover that I need a second-hand assistant.” He said sternly, not looking up from his book, his glasses sat perfectly on the bridge of his nose, his elbow rested on the table and his fingers rubbing gently over his stubble.  
“Sir, the cover is full and—“  
“Make room.” He cut off the blonde’s sentence.  
“But, sir, I—“ Louis looked up at her slowly, removing his black framed glasses as he folded his hands on his book.  
“Wendy, dear,” he paused, pursing his lips for a moment as he inspected her atrocious skirt, making sure she saw him eyeing it, “Make. Room.” He barked, his accent thick around the words. Wendy nodded before scurrying out, tripping over her own feet. She looked back to see if Louis had seen. He was staring at blankly, yet angrily, at her with his arms crossed loosely.  
“Go.” He finally blurted after almost a minute of her blushing in embarrassment. She stumbled to her size six feet, rushing towards the closet to pull out her spare pair of boot-cut jeans, slipping them on a minute or two later before scurrying to the magazine’s print & design center.  
“He wants an advertisement on the front cover for a second-hand assistant!” Wendy blurted to the people in the office as she burst through the glass doors, panting. The magazine’s designer got to it, working on the computers to fit in a bold advertisement. They finally decided, sticking it in the ‘book’ and handed it to Wendy. She stuck a purple sticky note on the page and ran to the office. She quickly walked into Louis’ office, fixing her appearance once again. She set the book on his desk and opened it to the page. Louis set his book on his desk, turning in his cushioned swivel chair and picking the ‘book’ up. He inspected the page, nodding slowly.  
‘Print.’ He wrote above it in small letters before closing the ‘book’ and flicking his hand in the direction of the door. Wendy quickly ran once again to the print & design center, setting the book in front of Daniel, the manager of the magazine’s design center. He read the letters Louis had written and smiled. This office was a total mess, pieces of glossy paper strewn across tables along with the cream coloured folders which held the magazine’s secrets within. The worker desk chairs rolled and squeaked as they worked on the final draft of the magazine before sending it to print.  
“The copies are being printed, sir.” Wendy announced as she sat in her chair, groaning quietly at the high level of stress before answering a call.  
“Louis Tomlinson’s office, may I ask who’s speaking?”   
.~~  
Harry groaned as the callbox buzzed, waking him from his second nap. He still had to clean the kitchen. He sleepily got out of the queen-sized bed, strolling lackadaisically to the door, clicking a button on the callbox.  
“Ello?” he asked groggily.  
“It’s Gemma. I’ve got a few things for you.” his older sister chirped from the other end. Harry sighed and buzzed her in. A few minutes later she opened the door, setting a nag down onto the leather pit group in the center of the den.  
“I brought you a few things to spruce up the place. Oh Jesus, Harry!” she exclaimed as her eyes scanned over the kitchen. There was a large amount of take-out containers on the marble counter-tops and the sink was filled past the top with dirty dishes, some of the food still on the plate (which obviously weren’t Niall’s). The pantry was practically empty, aside from nearly empty cereal boxes and a few boxes of unknown foods, along with the few counters which had once held food.  
“Harry, good lord, I’ll be cleaning this all up while I’m here. Anyhow, I brought you a few magazines including the new Vogue,” she squealed, “Yeah, I’ve got connections. I’ve also brought some strands of outside lights, y’know those ones you usually hang on a pergola? Uhh…a few scarves for you which, once again, Wendy scored for me and you! I also brought a couple candles because this place smells a bit dank.” She scrunched her face.  
“Alright, alright I’ll start cleaning if you decorate. I’m terrible at décor.” Harry laughed, fixing his loose-fitting sweatpants. Gemma paused as Niall came in through the front door.  
“Gem!” Niall smiled, running over to hug her. Harry sighed, pulling the Vogue from the bag Gemma had brought.  
‘Seeking second-hand assistant! Visit Vogue.com for more information!’ Harry glanced up at Niall and Gemma, who had been eyeing him.  
“Harry, Gemma told me there’s an advert on that magazine for a job? That’s what I actually was going to talk to you about. You need a job. You’re beginning to seem like a recluse. Also, I want you to put some input on our rent.” Niall pouted, pointing at the thick magazine in Harry’s large hands. Harry rolled his eyes, tossing the magazine aside nonchalantly.  
“I’ll find a different. Maybe one that will make me feel, I dunno, a bit less…gay?” Harry laughed, teasing Niall. Niall’s expression didn’t change a bit, showing he was serious.  
“Gemma will dress you, and this evening you’ll head to the Vogue building in downtown London. You’re applying for that job.” Niall nodded. Harry groaned, knowing Gemma would make him look more homosexual than he already was.  
“Fine,” he agreed, looking up at his sister and his best friend, “as long as you get Zayn to quit ashing his cigarettes where he pleases.” Niall sighed, shaking his head.  
“Where was it this time?” he asked, looking up at Harry.  
“Sink.” He glanced at the magazine, picking it up and admiring the table of contents. Niall sighed again. Gemma pulled her younger brother into his room, going through his closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis had gone through multiple ‘interviews’ in the past couple of hours. ‘Interviews’ as in he looked at the person before him and quickly picked out something he disliked about their appearance. “Your hair,” “Your shirt is frightening,” “Your nose is huge,” “You’re plain out ugly,” “I don’t like your eyes.” For a few people it took him a couple of seconds to pick something out and a handful got a pursing of the lips and a downcast of his blue eyes, which Wendy knew meant to just escort them out because they were too bad for him to even pick ONE thing he disliked about them. Many of them he’d sent out crying.  
“Wendy, you promised me I’d find someone quickly. You don’t promise what you can’t keep.” Louis growled to his sun-kissed assistant and looked at the door, a line formed behind its glass barrier.  
“I assure you that you’ll find one in this line. Today.” She smiled fearfully, hoping on her job that he would finally accept someone sooner or later.  
“Next.” Louis announced in a monotone voice. He sighed as a gorgeous girl with dark red hair shuffled in.  
“Hello, I’m—“  
“Your roots are showing, Blondie, and please buy yourself some eyebrow pencil. Good day.” He cast his gaze down to his book, waving her out. He sighed and raised his eyebrows expectantly at Wendy, she gave the next permission to enter, wincing as the last girl shrieked and ran out crying. Louis’ eyebrow raised a bit at the next who had walked in. A boy with chocolate brown curls that were swiped neatly to the left and forest green eyes that sparkled slightly in the light.  
“State your name.” Louis ordered, inspecting the boy’s ridiculously tight, black skinny jeans and his black blazer with gold buttons. His eyes scanned down from the white v-neck that was buried underneath the blazer down to his feet which were covered by a black pair of glossy shoes that Louis had actually designed, and he admired that. Wendy looked hopeful, elated that he finally spoke to one of the visitors without insult.  
“Hello, I’m Harry Styles.” He announced, his low voice like a strum of an acoustic guitar, ringing in his chest, along with Louis’. His accent was thick and his voice came out slowly, making him seem a bit mysterious to Louis.  
“And why do you want this job?” Louis asked, sitting up in his chair and resting his elbows on his glass-top desk.  
“Well, I’m in need of a job and this job seems fitting. I love your magazine, just to mention.” He smiled charmingly at Louis, causing Louis’ chest to rise quickly, stop then fall slowly.  
“Ah, what’s your favourite issue?” Louis cocked a neatly shaped eyebrow up, knowing he’d caught him. He was a boy, a boy who was only looking for a job. He had no interest in this magazine. He probably didn’t even know Louis’ name.  
“I’d say the June issue from 2008? I liked the gold dress Sarah Jessica Parker wore. I also liked the ‘Essential Wedding Guide’; it helped me with helping my mom and her marriage.” Harry smiled proudly at Louis, shocking the feathery haired boy.  
“O-Oh. Well, tomorrow. Come in at four.” Louis shocked himself with a small stutter.  
“Post Meridiem?” Harry asked. Louis chuckled.  
“No, Ante Meridiem.” Louis rarely smiled, shocking Wendy.  
“Oh…does this mean I’ve got the job, then?” Harry looked up at Louis with a gleam of joy in his orbs. Louis nodded, shooing the boy and picking his book up once again, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose as usual.  
.~~  
Harry rushed into his apartment with a grin, heading towards the kitchen to find Niall, where he and Gemma were cleaning the tragic mess.  
“So, how’s Zayn in bed?” Gemma asked the blonde with a giggle. He gasped, thwacking her with a dirty dish rag.  
“You best hush your mouth right now!” He laughed, shaking his head.  
“I got the job!” he called out, smiling widely at Niall.  
“Ooh! Ooh! Details!” Gemma squealed, jumping on the couch. Harry sighed.  
“It was a job interview, Gemma, not a date!” he chuckled. The older girl rolled her eyes at her brother.  
“Well, what’d you have to do?” she asked, Niall coughed.  
“I love cleaning alone.” He laughed from the kitchen.  
“I’ll be back in a second, Ni.” She continued to look at Harry, motioning with her hand for him to continue.  
“He asked me a few questions, and you were right, telling him about the June edition helped me. Thank god you told me to say that, otherwise I’d be stuck jobless.” Harry chuckled, lying back on the leather couch. Niall coughed from the kitchen.  
“Yipee, you got the job, Gemma get back here!” He laughed, throwing a roll of paper towels at the brunette. Gemma stuck her tongue out at Niall, flittering back into the kitchen.  
“When do you start?” she asked as she began to wipe down the counters.  
“Uhh…tomorrow, at four…in the morning.” He groaned, letting out a heaving sigh.  
“Ooh, tragic, sorry.” Niall sucked in a breath through his teeth, squealing as he placed the last dish in the dishwasher.  
“We’re practically done, Gem.” He smiled widely, baring his crooked teeth. Gemma laughed, nodding at the boy.  
“Wanna have a look, Harry?” She asked, poking her head out from the expanded door frame. Harry sighed, getting up with a small groan. He meandered into the kitchen, nodding as his facial expression read ‘not bad’.  
“Oh, shit! I better get back to Mr. Crowe.” She winked, looking at Harry.  
“Your college teacher boyfriend? Ooh. Fancy.” Harry laughed, Gemma rolled her eyes before leaving with a small wave. Niall plopped onto the couch beside Harry.  
“She’s pretty.” He smiled. Harry cocked an eyebrow.  
“She’s…pretty? Are you trying to tell me something, Ni? What about Zayn?” Harry asked, flicking one of his out-of-place curls to the side. Niall laughed.  
“Don’t worry, lad, Zayn and I are…I don’t know how we are, actually; we haven’t talked that much lately.” He sighed softly, looking down at his fingers as he began fiddling with them. Harry frowned, reaching out and resting his hand on the latter’s shoulder.  
“You’ll be okay. How about you call him and ask him out to a movie? Or ask him to come over to yours and you’ll go out to eat at Nando’s?” Harry suggested, raising his eyebrows at him. Niall nodded with a small smile.  
.~~  
Niall waited patiently for Zayn to arrive, smiling softly to himself as he pushed in a movie for Zayn and him to watch as they cuddled on the couch for their quaint little date. Niall had laid out a blanket (his Nemo one to be a bit more exact) for them in front of the fireplace with two cups of hot cocoa and a bag of little marshmallows for them to drink as they watched the movie: 50 First Dates. Niall had always loved this movie, and it always made him laugh and cry, as he was a very emotional little lad. He jumped in excitement as he heard a knock on the door, shuffling his white socks over the dark brown hardwood floors towards the entrance of his flat.  
“Zayn!” Niall squeaked, throwing his arms around the tanned boy. Zayn snaked his arms around the boy’s waist, smiling as his boyfriend nuzzled his blonde-topped head into the crick of his neck.  
“Hey, baby.” Zayn grinned, rubbing his hands up and down the boy’s warm back. His boyfriend was wearing a long-sleeved white tee and dark green plaid pyjama bottoms as he wore a black Nirvana shirt with yellow lettering and his favourite dark grey sweatpants.  
“You’re the absolute cutest.” Zayn laughed, pressing a kiss to Niall’s forehead as they stepped inside. Zayn quickly removed his converse that he slipped on for his trip over and sat beside Niall on the blanket near the fireplace where a small fire was burning.  
“You know, I really did miss you.” Niall sighed happily as he crawled into his boyfriend’s lap, wrapping his arms around the boy. He locked their lips together in a small, gentle kiss, pulling away slightly to let his breath linger on Zayn’s lips which he felt curve up into a smile.  
“I missed you, too, baby.” Zayn whispered, clicking ‘play’ on the remote.


	3. Chapter 3

“Boy!” Mr. Tomlinson called out to his new curly-haired assistant, eyes focused on sketches of new designs and layouts. Harry scurried in, his old, black and white converse shuffling against the cream carpet.  
“Yes, Mister Tomlinson?” he asked shyly, looking up at him through his chocolate curls.  
“I need a dozen belts from Louis Vuitton, and I need you to call Calvin Klein about the show, if he agrees, tell Wendy to push that into this week. Oh, and call Eleanor and cancel our date to Pied a Terre, in fact, tell her all of our dates will be cancelled for the week if Klein agrees to the show. Oh, pick up Lottie, Fizzy, Georgia, and the twins up from ballet and take them all to their Grandmother’s.” he spoke the orders quietly and sincerely to the younger boy. Harry felt as if he were being pressed; how did he expect him to do all that? Hell, let alone remember all that he’d said.  
“Go.” His feathery-haired boss pushed, pursing his lips as he inspected the frail boy’s outfit choice,  
“Yes, sir.” Harry stammered, running out of the office.  
.~~  
"Where have you been?!” Wendy squealed quietly, standing quickly to take the bags from the young boy’s hands.  
“The l-line at Starbucks, I’m sorry, am I fired?” Harry began to ramble on in worry.  
“Shut up! Sit! I’ll place everything where Mister Tomlinson wants it and you’re going to make these phone calls and give them the information about the show and call DeLafayette and book a show with him and Del Rey next week. Louis already has it all worked out, just book it. Oh and call Lloyd ,Dobber and Peazer and tell them to come in for dress fittings! Oh, and at six Liam needs to see you. He’ll be in the beauty department he said.” Wendy swept her bangs to the side with her hand.  
“C-Could you write that do—“  
"Oh, god, her just take the list! Get on it ASAP!” She yelled, walking out of the office with the multiple bags he’d walked in with.  
“Boy, where’s my coffee?” Louis asked as he walked in, throwing his jacket on Harry’s desk.  
“It-It’s right—“ Harry gasped, he’d left Starbucks without the coffee, “Fuck.” He muttered, scurrying into the office.  
‘Yes?” Harry nearly whimpered.  
“Where. Is. My. Coffee?” Louis asked calmly yet sternly.  
“I-I left it…a-at the…at the coffee shop.” Harry said at a mere whisper, letting a gulp bob his Adam’s apple in his throat.  
“Ah.” Louis raised his brows, sitting back in his chair.  
“D-Do you want one? I’ll go get you one…” Harry asked, twiddling his thumbs.  
“Have you called DeLafayette about next week?” Louis asked, ignoring the curly-haired boy’s question.  
“Well n-no but –“  
“You’re on a thin, thin, thin lone, boy. A /very/ thin line. Go.” Louis lowered his gaze to the ‘book’, mentally shooing his employee. Harry quickly rushed out, gulping hard. He needed this job, but he was failing his boss. Not good.  
.~~  
“Harry! Calm down!” Niall yelled, smacking him hard on the cheek to end his frantic rambling.  
“I’m sorry, I just—“  
“Did you make all the phone calls?” Niall asked, sitting back on the couch with a plate of fried chicken drumsticks next to Zayn.  
“Yes, of course, I got all of that done! But that won’t help me any! ‘A thin, thin, thin line’ he said! I’m going to get fired!” Harry chewed his bottom lip.  
“Here’s my advice.” Zayn started, “Why don’t you wake up around an hour earlier and begin your duties early so you’re on time and so you’ve got more time for things. I say you also try and relax a little. Go get a massage or something and go to bed early tonight.” Harry smiled, nodding.  
“That’d be much easier. Any more advice?” Harry looked up at the olive-skinned boy who held his pale-skinned boyfriend to him.  
“Buy a planner, write down anything you know you have to do ahead of time. It will help you remember and also help you with your schedule. By the way, it’s five thirty. You might want to head there. Y’know, don’t keep Liam waiting.” Zayn smiled, helping Harry with his stress level, pushing it down.  
“Oh, shit, thanks!” Harry smiled thankfully before grabbing his coat and walking out the door.  
.~~  
“Liam? I’m here.” Harry called out, looking around the large room full of mirrors and it smelled of perfume and hairdye.  
“Harry! Hello!” Liam grinned, greeting the boy.  
“So, why’d you want to meet here?” Harry asked, flicking his curls to the side with a whip of his head.  
“Well, I think Louis would like you better if you didn’t dress like a guy from an old porno so I would just like to take you into where we keep our clothing stock. You wear a size 7 or 6? Medium or no…large. Ah…size…14? 15?” he asked, putting out assumptions for clothing sizes.  
“Y’know, you’ve got some big feet, kid,” He laughed with a wink, “ You know what that means.”  
“Big socks? Big shoes?” Harry joked.  
“Long forearms.” The chocolate-eyed boy laughed. Liam picked up a black blazer and a blue blazer, shoving them towards Harry.  
“Alright, uhh, here. You’re gonna need these jeans…ooh, not those ugh.” He shoved a pair of black skinny jeans at Harry, chewing his lip. He walked over to the accessories and picked up a handful of different coloured bowties.  
“Now for shoes and a few more shirts…” he picked up a pair of loafers and a few more pairs of classy shoes and walked back over to the shirts, throwing a grey and another black blazer at him.  
“Alright, go change. I’ll put the rest of your clothes on hangers in a dress bag. Oh and here, to go under those blazers.” He threw him a pack of grey and white v-neck Calvin Klein t-shirts.  
“Thank you.” Harry smiled, showing off his precious dimples.  
.~~  
“Harry is /always/ late, goodness gracious. Lucy, I have to do everything around here /still/.” Wendy sighed heavily as she wrote all of Louis’ plans into the schedule book, a pair of DeLafayette loafers appearing in her peripheral vision.  
“Yes, sir, may I help you?” she asked rudely, looking up at him, eyes widening. She was shocked by his new appearance of the plain, curly-haired lad she had last seen yesterday in a green and yellow argyle print sweater and khakis.  
“H-Harry?” she asked. He smiled and set the ‘book’ down on Wendy’s desk.  
“Louis is letting me deliver the book tonight, so I’ll need the key.” He smirked.  
“I-I uhh…Here, guard it with your /life/.” She handed him the golden, antique-style key which was held on a leather strap and gold chain.  
“I will. Any specific directions I should follow? And remember, if I get fired, you’re most likely going down as well.” He crossed his arms, his blazer tightening over his toned, yet gangly, arms.  
“Before you get to his house, the driver will take you to get his dry-cleaning, then you’ll be dropped off at his house. When you enter, be as quiet as a dust bunny, not a mouse, a dust bunny, don’t even let Louis know you’re there unless he speaks to you, which is a rarity. Don’t make contact either. Now, you’ll put the dry-cleaning in the closet to the left of the front door and the book will be set on the table beneath the Charles Fracè painting. Then you leave. Pretty straight forward.” She smiled as Harry took the book and key from her, attaching the leather strap to his keychain of silver keys.   
.~~  
“Thank you.” Harry said as he got out of the car, thanking the driver as always.  
“No problem, Mister Styles.” The driver smiled as Harry shut the door, walking up to the entrance of the Tomlinson residence. He opened the door carefully, trying to make the smallest amount of noise possible.  
Suddenly, two girls ran down the spiraled staircase dressed in sparkly gowns with tiaras on their heads.  
“Oh, Phoebe! Our driver has arrived!” Daisy, Louis’ little sister, yelled to her twin enthusiastically.  
“Oh, yes, Daisy! Now we can be on time to the Grand Ball!” Phoebe called out joyfully, fixing her princess dress and ran over to Harry, grabbing his hand after he’d set down the ‘book’ on the table.  
“Winston, we must hurry! To the Grand Ball!” Daisy squealed, pulling Harry towards the stairs.  
“Yes, Winston, to the Grand Ball!” Phoebe grinned, helping her look-a-like pull him up the spiral steps.  
“Girls, girls, I really can’t.” harry protested, shaking his head worriedly and pulled his hand away.  
“Winston, please!” Daisy pouted, sticking out her small bottom lip.  
“Fine, fine. But please, call me Bartholomew.” Harry stood up straight, fixing the collar on his blazer.  
“Now, Bartholomew, to the Grand Ball!” Daisy took ahold of his left hand while Phoebe took his right, yanking him up the stairs.  
Once they were up, they dragged Harry into their Disney princess themed room. Numerous photos of them and Diseny princess actresses and prince actors hung in bedazzled frames on the pink and purple walls. Daisy pushed Harry to sit on her pink bed, smiling at the emerald-eyed lad.  
“Drive, Bartholomew.” Phoebe demanded, fixing her plastic dress-up heels. Harry began moving his hands as if he were driving a limo.  
“Girls, dinner is –“ Louis began and then paused, seeing his second-hand assistant in his sisters’ room.  
“Harry, why are you up here?” Louis was a bit embarrassed that Harry had now seen him like this: wearing grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt that read ‘Reading Festival’ in white letters across the front with a list of bands on the back and his hair in a feathery mess.  
“I-I came to deliver the book and the girls wanted me to d-drive them to the Grand Ba—“  
“His name is Bartholomew.” Daisy interrupted, causing Louis to crack a smile.  
“Ah, what happened to Winston, princess Daisy?” Louis walked in, sitting on a small throne-like chair.  
“We fired him! He drove too slowly and we were late to the ball!” Phoebe flipped her hair, knocking her tiara off her head, her hair tangling around the plastic to catch it. Harry placed it back on her head after removing the section of hair that had saved the tiara.  
“Ah, well, Bartholomew, as celebration of your job, would you join us for dinner? It’s steak, potatoes and chips!” Louis smiled brightly at the boy with emeralds for eyes.  
“Ye-Sure!” Harry was pretty sure Louis was treating him so respectfully for the girls and was going to fire him tomorrow at work. The girls squealed and ran downstairs.  
“You look nice.” Louis smiled at Harry charmingly, causing Harry’s cheeks to burn a rosy pink.  
“Thanks…” Harry smiled, showing off the dents in his rosy cheeks. He would’ve said Louis looked adorable but Louis was straight. Or was he? A straight man would never be editor-in-chief for a fashion magazine.  
“You look cute.” Harry grinned, looking over at him.  
“Well, thank you. My girlfriend says the same but I never believe her either.” Louis laughed.

Well, shit.


End file.
